Challenge
by Akuni-A
Summary: Can Renji convince Ichigo to meet his challenge?


**Title:** Challenge  
**Author:** Akuni  
**Universe:** Bleach  
**Genre:** Humour  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing:** depends how you wanna read it ;)  
**Spoilers:** none really, but it makes more sense if you're familiar with the SS arc  
**Word Count:** 600ish

**Summary:** Can Renji convince Ichigo to meet his challenge?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, I'm just borrowing it for a while.  
**Distribution:** This is only for Shelagh, so no. :)

**Dedication:** For Shelagh. Happy birthday! (xshelaghx at dA - it's worth checking out, she does art for my fics and other great stuff!)

**A/N:** Another birthday gift, because I can. :) This is kinda dorky but it made me giggle to write it, and since you already got one pr0n gift I figured I could give you silly this time. :) This grew out of a few lines in an IM convo I had with Shelagh and Sekra just before Shelagh's birthday.

* * *

**Challenge**

"Shut up, I am not!" Ichigo folded his arms and stared hard at his companion.

Renji snorted. "Ya _are,_ quit tryin' ta wriggle out a' this!"

"I said _no_ already, now leave it alone!"

"Look, I know this might be a bit hard for ya, but—"

"It's _not_ hard, it's just not _true,_ now fuck off and lemme alone!" Ichigo's chest heaved as he sucked in an angry breath. He glared at the red-haired shinigami standing impassively in the middle of his bedroom.

Renji rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'll prove it. Let's go, you an' me. I'll do it with ya."

Ichigo's stomach flipped over. It took several tries before he could get out a response. "You _can't_ be serious!"

Renji glared. "Why not?" he demanded.

"Because… because it's _you!_" Ichigo spluttered.

A hurt look flashed across Renji's face before a blank mask covered his features. "Fine, don't say I never tried t' help ya." He leaped to the windowsill and shook his head. "Why do I keep listenin' t' Rukia's advice?"

Ichigo shook off his stunned shock and grabbed the shinigami by the wrist before he could leap out the window and into the night. "Wait, what? What does Rukia have to do with this?" He could feel the other man's pulse beating under his fingertips.

"What's it matter, ya don't want my help." Renji's words were bitter, but he made no move to evade Ichigo's grasp.

Ichigo ground his teeth. "It matters." He watched the shinigami's back rise and fall several times before Renji answered.

"She said ya might be afraid, an' that I should help ya." Renji's eyes slid toward him before flicking back out to gaze into the night. "Guess she was only half right."

The mocking disappointment in Renji's voice was too much. "I'm not afraid!" Ichigo snapped. "You want proof? Fine, let's go, you and me!"

Renji turned and looked at him directly. "What, right now?"

"Yeah, right now!" Ichigo yanked the shinigami off the window ledge, taking great satisfaction in the startled squawk Renji emitted as he bounced off Ichigo's bed and onto the floor. He pointed a finger at the red-haired shinigami. "Get out of those clothes and get ready. Stuff's in the drawer."

Ichigo turned his back on the disrobing shinigami as he pulled his own shirt off over his head. "I can't believe I'm doin' this," he grumbled. "And with _you._"

"Somethin' wrong with bein' with me?" Renji's voice was muffled, but Ichigo heard the same faint disappointment underlying the sarcastic words. He struggled with himself for a few moments as he stepped out of his pants, then gave up with a sigh.

"No." For a minute, the rustling of cloth was the only sound in the room. Then it was silent.

Ichigo took a deep breath before turning and giving his friend an apologetic smile. "Ready?" he asked.

Renji's grin took in his entire face. "Yup!" He ran a hand down his arm, smoothing the sleeve of the bright blue shirt he'd borrowed from Ichigo's dresser. "Think I'll fit in?"

Ichigo snorted a laugh. "Not even close." He shook his head as they started down the stairs. "I can't believe I'm lettin' you drag me to a karaoke bar." Ichigo eyed the red-haired shinigami curiously. "Can you sing?"

Renji snickered. "Not really." His grin was still firmly in place. "But I'm goin' anyway. I ain't afraid."

Ichigo turned his head so his friend wouldn't see his smile. "Guess I'm not either, then."

END


End file.
